La lettre bafouillée
by Spirit of the Light
Summary: Harry est en 6ème au mois de décembre et pleure la mort de Sirius. Une fille de 6ème vit le même sort que lui, je vous n'en dirai pas plus! One-shot qui sera poursuivie si il y a des reviews et de l'inspiration!


Juste pour préciser :  
Le - indique un changement de personnage dans une conversation, le" " indique le début d'un texte ou d'une parole le texte est en italique, la parole en écriture normale, et les >> indiquent une pensée, c'est comme ça dans toutes mes fic. Bonne lecture! Gardez vos mouchoirs en réserve! 

Chapitre 1

Par une triste nuit du 6 décembre, Harry, à 3h du matin, était éveillé dans son lit. C'était un mois de décembre plus que douloureux. À chaque nuit, Harry revivait tous ses cauchemars et en imaginait d'autres par-dessus ça. La mort de Cédric, de Sirius... en pensant que quelqu'un d'autre allait mourir, il retombait en larmes. Il n'arrivait jamais à dormir. Jamais. Toutes ses nuits, il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait... Même Remus ne venait plus beaucoup le voir, la dernière personne près de sa famille et la dernière personne à qui il tenait. Et personne, personne sauf Remus, ne l'aimait. Aimait par amour, non par amitié. Tous ne le connaissait que sous le nom du Survivant, et il détestait.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour hors de son dortoir avec sa cape d'invisibilité, pour se dégourdir un peu. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune et qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit une fille sur un des divans, très jolie d'ailleurs, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle s'effondrait en larmes, autant que lui il y a dix minutes. Il s'approcha du divan subtilement, et vit que la jeune fille avait un parchemin dans ses mains. Il se plaça pour bien voir et sentit alors le désir de comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Il lut donc le parchemin :

_"À toi, même si je ne sais pas (encore) qui tu es..._

_Je t'écris car je sais que mon âme soeur existe et qu'un jour tu liras ces lettres que je me force à t'écrire, pour réussir à pleurer, car j'en ai vraiment envie. Tout le monde me drague, puis ils me laissent pour une autre, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une conquête à leur actif pour eux. Rien d'autre. Personne ne me veut vraiment, sauf toi et je n'ai pas encore fait ta connaissance. J'espère te rencontrer un jour, âme soeur. Seul toi pourrait me comprendre... seulement toi. Je voudrais découvrir quelqu'un qui me voudrait moi, et non d'un bouche-trou. QueMerlin fasse en sorte que tu lises cette lettre un jour... À demain... À demain sûrement."_

La lettre n'était pas signée, il ne saurait donc pas qui est cette fille. Étrangement, il ressentit une sorte de noeud au ventre à la lecture de cette lettre, comme si il se sentait de la même façon que la jeune fille. Même sans la connaître, il se sentait de la même façon. Il retourna dans son dortoir, sans parler à cette jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas aperçue d'après lui. C'est avec le coeur lourd et une lueur d'espoir qu'il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Il était 2 heures de l'après-midi, Harry se réveilla lentement en ce qu'il croyait être la matinée. Il fut tenté de sortir sa carte des Maraudeurs et de trouver des nouveaux passages, mais en voyant tous ces préfets qui gardaient les chemins, il préféra aller dehors se promener au lieu de courir le risque. En arrivant près du lac, il vit que quelqu'un y était et commençait à somnoler sans sa cape sous la douce neige de l'hiver qui commençait bientôt. Il décida d'aller rejoindre cette personne, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. 

-"Bonjour. Que fais-tu là? Il fait froid, tu devrais rentrer..." dit-il avant que la jeune fille d'hier se retourne, c'était elle, et elle avait encore le visage en larmes. Cela brisait inconsciemment le coeur fragile d'Harry.

-"Je pleure, Potter, je pleure. Tu comprends ça?" rétorqua-t-elle encore sous le choc.

-"Comment sais-tu mon nom...?" demanda Harry bêtement.

-"Tout simplement parce que tout le monde te connaît, comme moi."

-"Qui est-tu, au juste?"

-"Rose, Rose Summers."

-"Très joli. J'imagine qu'on te l'a déja fait remarqué, pas vrai?"

-"Non.. Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" répondit-elle, flattée.

Surpris de sa remarque, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-"Tu disais que tout le monde te connaissait, j'ai cru que.."

-"Non ça... oublie ça... c'est juste que j'ai connu beaucoup de gars dans ma vie, tellement que je ne les compte plus." Elle fondit en larmes encore une fois, et Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

-"Tu veux ma cape? Tu vas sûrement avoir froid..."

-"Non ça va aller..." mais déja, la cape la recouvrait. "Tu es gentil... je ne te croyais pas comme ça."

-"Tu me croyais comment alors?"

-"Je ne sais pas... laisse-moi souffrir un peu, j'en ai besoin."

-"Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir, juste de pleurer un peu. Pleurer n'est pas souffrir, mais montrer qu'on souffre," dit-il doucement. "Ne te retiens pas. Quand ça ira mieux, tu me raconteras."

Elle pleura pendant au moins une heure sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils se sentaient heureux, l'un avec l'autre. Rapidement, ils finirent par s'étendre sur l'herbe mouillée par la neige fondante. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, et visiblement il n'arriverait jamais à la ramener à l'école avec tout le trajet qu'il avait du faire. Il décida donc de se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui n'était pas si loin. Ce dernier n'y était pas, mais la porte arrière était ouverte. Il étendit Rose sur le lit, et se servit un thé bien chaud comme Hagrid avait habitude de leur offrir. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Rose se réveilla, et une tasse de thé l'attendait déja.

-"Harry... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée sur le bord de l'eau, tout à l'heure? Pas que ça me déplaise mais... ça me surprend."

-"Euh... c'est que... je ne sais pas. Sûrement mon intuition." Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était vrai, même en étant le plus gentil garçon du monde, il aurait pu l'ignorer ou tout simplement ne pas la remarquer, mais il l'avait vue, et l'avait aidée. Pourquoi? Son coeur battait étrangement quand il se posait cette question, et pourtant il connaissait la réponse, sans réellement se rendre à l'évidence. "Je t'ai préparé un thé... il est encore chaud, prends-le."

Elle le cala d'un coup. Visiblement, elle adorait le thé d'Hagrid, même si c'était Harry qui l'avait préparé. Ilpréparait déjaune deuxième tasse.

-"Une autre tasse?" proposa Harry.

-"T'es pas gêné! Tu devrais faire attention, tu te sers du matériel d'un professeur."

Ilpréparait déjaune deuxième tasse.

-"Hagrid me connaît. Il ne dira rien, promis. Une autre tasse?"

-"Je ne sais pas si je devrais."

-"Tu la prends ou je la bois. À toi de décider."

-"Bon c'est d'accord... mais c'est la dernière."

-"Bon... Si ça ne te dérangerais pas d'en parler... Je peux te demander pourquoi tu pleurais, tout à l'heure?"

-"Tu devrais le savoir, t'as lu ma lettre."

-"De quelle lettre tu... attends une minute... C'était toi? Mais comment...?" Ilcomprit alors pourquoi elle souffrait vraiment.

-"Une cape cache la vue, mais l'oreille et le nez sont encore utiles, je t'aientendu veniret j'ai senti ton parfum. C'est pas parce qu'on pleure qu'on dort. Je ne suis pas une tarte, tu sais."

-"Va falloir que j'y fasse attention alors..." murmura-t-il pour lui même. Quand même c'est quoi cette idée de mettre du parfum à cette heure-là...>> pensa-t-il.

-"Ben j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer alors... est-ce que tu sors d'une rupture avec un garçon?"

-"Oui... C'était un Serpentard, mais je me suis amusé à l'allumer et il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait pour profiter de ma naïveté... il m'a envoyé un Doloris lorsque j'ai rompu."

-"Un Doloris! Non mais c'est quoi son problème à cet enfant de... arggh!" grogna-t-il.

-"Il ne m'a pas touché... ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il m'a touché mentalement, ça j'en suis sûre. Et je ne tenais pas à le dénoncer au ministère, je l'ai tout simplement puni.. à ma façon." dit-elle, un sourire narquoiset un regard de tristesse au visage.

-"D'accord... Tu devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir."

-"Je sais..." Elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle se sentait à l'aise dans ses bras. Comme si le monde arrêtait de tourner, et que lui seul pouvait la comprendre. Lui seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce Potter sorti de nulle part!>> pensa-t-elle. Mais il y avaitdécidément quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec lui.

-"Désolé de te dire ça, mais Hagrid arrive et il ne serait pas content de nous trouver dans son lit. Et Hagrid en colère n'est jamais beau à voir! On sort par l'arrière."

Ils décollèrent en vitesse et Rose refusa catégoriquement de quitter les bras d'Harry. Il dut la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener jusqu'à Poudlard, mais rendu à mi-chemin, il la déposa et ils continuèrent, main dans la main. À l'arrivée, Rose semblait décidément attaché à Harry, ils allèrent donc se réfugier dans un passage secret du château et se reposèrent un peu.

-"Harry... je ne sais pas pourquoi jenet'ai pas quittéede la journée..."

-"Moi non plus. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je ferais tout pour ne pas te voir pleurer."

-"...Je crois savoir. Tu permets?"

-"Permettre quoi?"

-"Ça." Elle s'approcha doucement de la tête d'Harry, et avec un dernier regard dans ses beaux yeux verts, elle posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Il déposa une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche, et elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, comme elle avait l'habitude, où elle se sentait bien. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, puis elle plongea la langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait évidemment plus d'expérience, et pour un premier baiser d'Harry, c'en était tout un. Ils devinrent encore plus intimes (sans nécessairement se sauter dessus), et après une heure, ils finirent par ne plus être capable d'avoir la bouche ouverte, ils arrêtèrent pour se détendre près l'un de l'autre, puis entendirent quelqu'un arriver.

-"Harry!Que fais-tu la!... Avec une fille? Oh.. je crois que je vous dérange.." remarqua Ron, très stupidement.

-"En effet... Ron, on reparlera plus tard. Fais comme si tu ne nous avait pas vu, d'accord?" répondit Harry.

-"D'accord. Mais pourrait-je savoir qui est cette fille que tu tiens dans tes bras?"

-"Rose Summers. Enchantée." Elle lui serra la main amicalement, sans nécessairement se lever.

-"Bon je vous laisse, je ne faisais que prendre un raccourci. À plus!" Il s'enfuit en courant, se jurant de ne plus refaire une gaffe du genre.

-"C'était qui?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Ron, mon meilleur ami."

-"Pas mal gaffeur, ce gars-là! Enfin... Il est peut-être tôt, mais je vais me coucher."

-"Tu te trompes, il est 10h00 du soir."

-"Quoi? Mais... comment?"

-"Tu n'as pas vu passer le temps c'est tout... écoute, il faut que je te dise..."

-"Chut..." dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'était gentil de ta part... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Harry." Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et ils se relevèrent.

-"Je t'aime Rose."

Et ils reprirent de plus belle, se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient donné la peine de se relever. Rose était assise sur Harry à présent, ce qui le comblait totalementde bonheur. Lorsque la montre magique d'Harry sonna 11h00...

-"C'est étrange, on aurait cru qu'un coup de foudre nous a frappé aujourd'hui." remarqua Harry, songeur.

-"Tant mieux pour nous, je veux rester à tes côtés, peut m'importe la foudre qui nous frappera."

---((-------Spirit of the Light-------))--


End file.
